warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Battles
Battles are an important aspect of Clan life and take place at various times. When training apprentices, they learn moves and techniques which will be useful during later battles. Clans or other animals fight with each other in battles, Most battles are caused by arguements that are not settled after some time, In the Books In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Firestar discovers that a group of rats was one reason as to why the ancient SkyClan fell apart. SkyClan plans an attack on the rats which takes place in an old abandoned Twoleg barn. They begin training for the battle, and recruit a medicine cat named Echo, now known as Echosong. Firestar loses a life and Rainfur dies, but SkyClan win the battle. Bluestar's Prophecy :In the prologue, the Dog Pack incident from ''A Dangerous Path is shown in Bluestar's point of view. :Goosefeather, the ThunderClan medicine cat, receives a sign from StarClan telling them to attack WindClan and destroy their medicine supplies. They do as they were told, but many cats don't believe the sign was true. While trying to get to the medicine supplies, Moonflower, Bluepaw and Snowpaw's mother, is killed by the WindClan medicine cat, Hawkheart, who used to be a warrior. Leopardpaw has a bad claw injury and Stonepelt's injuries never heal, so he retires to the elders' den. ''SkyClan's Destiny :Leafstar leads an attack on the rats hiding outside the SkyClan camp. There are many of them, each one determined to kill the intruding cats. They fought in the rats' heap of filth, which reached a very high point in the sky and frightened Leafstar. Petalnose is seen hissing at two escaping rats, with Patchfoot helping her. Waspwhisker received a deep scratch that stretched from his belly to his tail. :Later, Leafstar agrees to fight Dodge and his followers in order to save Stick's daughter, Red. Stick accidentally kills Red when giving Harley, her mate and the reason Red is there, a death blow, but Red got in the way. Leafstar loses a life as well. In the Original Series Into the Wild :In the prologue of the book, a battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan takes place at Sunningrocks. The battle was fought for control over the territory. Redtail eventually realizes that ThunderClan is badly outnumbered, so he calls off all of his warriors to retreat, therefore giving RiverClan an easy victory and claming sunningrocks as their territory. :Towards the end of the book, another battle takes place between ThunderClan and ShadowClan and was fought inside the ShadowClan camp. It was fought in order to drive Brokenstar and his followers out of ShadowClan for good. Fire and Ice :After bringing WindClan back to their territory, Fireheart, Graystripe, and their escorts, Deadfoot and Onewhisker, are caught on RiverClan territory by a patrol. They force them into battle, but are saved by a ThunderClan patrol. Whiteclaw falls into the gorge while fighting Graystripe, and RiverClan promises to get revenge as they retreat. :Brokenstar and his band of rogues attack ThunderClan while every warrior except for Fireheart is on patrol. Graystripe appears during the battle and kills Clawface, saving Fireheart's life. Unfortunately, he was too late to save Spottedleaf, who was killed by Clawface. Sandpaw and Dustpaw earn their warrior names after fighting in this battle. :A fight between WindClan and ShadowClan later occurs. Fireheart is nearly killed by Leopardfur, the RiverClan deputy, and Tigerclaw is seen only standing and watching, refusing to help. Graystripe only fights the ShadowClan warriors, and at one point snatches Silverstream from Fireheart's grasp. Forest of Secrets :While Fireheart is out hunting with Brackenpaw, Brackenpaw smells WindClan and ShadowClan in the territory. Fireheart tells him to go back to camp and tell Tigerclaw, while he waits to attack. Once the fighting starts, Tigerclaw is seen wrestling with Nightstar, Darkstripe pins down a WindClan warrior, and Mousefur launches herself on Cinderfur. Fireheart is almost attacked by Morningflower, but before he can harm her, both cats remember how Fireheart had carried her kit back to WindClan's camp. The ShadowClan and WindClan warriors push towards the camp while Nightstar and Tallstar lunge for Brokentail. Fireheart hurls himself at Nightstar and is helped by Brackenpaw. ThunderClan soon forces the invaders out of the camp and the battle is won. :Later on, Fireheart and Cloudpaw scent rogues and Tigerclaw among them. Fireheart follows a little ways behind the group of rogues and realizes that Tigerclaw is leading them straight to camp. Fireheart races back to the camp to warn everyone about the attack about to come. Graystripe, Brindleface, Speckletail, Mousefur, and Dustpelt are seen fighting the rogues. Fireheart realizes that Bluestar and Tigerclaw were nowhere to be seen. He finds Bluestar and Tigerclaw wrestling in her den, the ThunderClan deputy trying to kill his leader. Fireheart leaps on Tigerclaw and gains an advantage. Graystripe helps hold down Tigerclaw with Bluestar. Fireheart launches into battle and sees Mistyfoot in the camp with many RiverClan cats who help fight the rogues. With the help of RiverClan, ThunderClan is saved from the treachery of Tigerclaw. Rising Storm :When Fireheart and his patrol come across Runningwind's dead body, he sees Whitethroat standing over it. Fireheart assumes that Whitethroat killed Runningwind and attacks him. Whitethroat tries to flee across the Thunderpath, but is hit by a monster, killing him. Fireheart runs back onto the ThunderClan side of the border and jumps onto Tigerclaw's back but Tigerclaw throws him off in one powerful leap. He then pins Fireheart down and threatens to kill each of his warriors one by one. Mousefur and Whitestorm leap into battle with the other rogues that had surrounded the patrol. Fireheart sees Graystripe lunge at Tigerstar and soon realizes that Graystripe had brought a whole RiverClan patrol. The rogues flee the battle after seeing they were outnumbered. A Dangerous Path :ThunderClan is forced to face a pack of dogs that were let loose in their territory. Fireheart organizes some patrols to lead the pack to The_Forest_Territories#RiverClan the gorge where he hopes the dogs will fall over the edge. Ashpaw, Fernpaw, Sandstorm, Longtail, Dustpelt, Mousefur and Graystripe are running to lure the pack, along with Fireheart. Tigerstar steps in and pins Fireheart to the ground in a surprise attack and flees once the dogs have caught up. The pack leader picks up Fireheart and Bluestar launches herself towards the leader of the pack, making him drop Fireheart and fall off the edge, pulling Bluestar down with him. The rest of the pack and jumps down to find their leader. Fireheart follows after, but cannot hold on to her. Mistyfoot and Stonefur come to their rescue, pulling both cats out. Unfortunately, nothing could be done to save Bluestar, as she goes to join StarClan. The Darkest Hour :A battle against BloodClan occurs near the end of the book. All four of the Clans come together to form LionClan and fight against BloodClan, whose leader, Scourge, wants to take over the forest. Tigerstar disagrees with one of Scourge's plans, and the BloodClan leader leaps on him furiously. Each of Tigerstar's nine lives are ebbinng away, leaving him helpless on the ground. Whitestorm, the ThunderClan deputy, is also killed in this battle, but he died honorably for his Clan. StarClan cats fought alongside Firestar and encouraged him. The Clans are victorious against BloodClan and Firestar kills Scourge. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :The journeying cats fight various creatures, such as rats and dogs. Tawnypelt's shoulder becomes infected from a rat bite. Moonrise :The journeying cats battle Sharptooth, the Tribe of Rushing Water's enemy. Attacking him doesn't work, so they set out a piece of prey filled with deathberries. This plan fails, so Feathertail grabs onto a stalactite and it drops down, killing both Sharptooth and Feathertail. Dawn :In ''Dawn, Squirrelpaw, Graystripe, and others battle Twolegs to set free the prisoners; Mistyfoot, Brightheart, and Cloudtail. Graystripe gets captured in this battle. ''Starlight :Mistyfoot reports to Firestar that Hawkfrost and Mudclaw had been meeting at night, and disobeying The Warrior Code. She says that Hawkfrost had gone on patrol and did not return, and suspects that they had gone to attack Onewhisker and his followers in WindClan. Firestar accompanies a patrol to check it out, and discovers that Mistyfoot had been correct. Mudclaw and Brambleclaw are fighting, the WindClan warrior having the advantage until Hawkfrost saves him. Right after the battle, lightning strikes a tree, causing it to fall on Mudclaw. They all celebrate Onewhisker's victory in becoming leader. Twilight :Badgers attack the ThunderClan camp. Leafpool and Crowfeather had been planning to run away together, but heard about the invasion and hurried back to help. Cinderpelt dies while trying to help Sorreltail, whose kits are born during the battle. Rainwhisker reports that their brother, Sootfur, is also dead. Onestar sends some WindClan warriors to help ThunderClan drive out the badgers. Midnight shows up and speaks to the Clan, saying that the badgers, her relatives, wanted revenge. They invaded and planned to get their old home back. Stormfur and Brook appeared out of nowhere during the battle to help. Sunset :In ''Sunset, ThunderClan are recovering from the battle with the Badgers. : In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit hear about a dead fox on their camp. Warriors report the dead fox had cubs, so the mischief brews as the three kits decide to track down the cubs. They come across the fox's den. lLionkit suggests to raid them using the fox's entrance passage, and the fox almost kills them. They escape safely, but Jaykit falls into the stone hollow of camp. :ThunderClan cats hear a dog in WindClan territory, and chase it out. Dark River :WindClan crosses the border, and ThunderClan sends an attack patrol. Ashfoot orders WindClan to retreat. :WindClan is just about ThunderClan for the supposed theft of their lost kits, Sedgekit, Swallowkit, and Thistlekit. Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Heatherpaw return with the kits, stopping the battle. Outcast :Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Breezepaw, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw go to the Tribe of Rushing Water to help with some intruding rogues. With the help of the Clan cats, the tribe defeats the intruders. Eclipse :A battle occurs in the ThunderClan camp. WindClan complain about Firestar taking in rogues and kittypets, and want him to banish Sol from the forest. Firestar stops the battle and a patrol sends the intruders away, but they keep coming back. The patrols are ambushed and Hollypaw's is being defeated, so Brambleclaw goes to ShadowClan for backup. WindClan are outnumbered and RiverClan take their side. Lionpaw almost kills Heatherpaw and Crowfeather because he believes that Heatherpaw told the Clan about them meeting in the tunnels. The sun falls into an eclipse, causing all four Clans to retreat. Long Shadows :Hazeltail and Birchfall get into a little skirmish with some ShadowClan cats. :Ashfur dies in a battle with another cat. Sunrise :Leafpool figures out that it was Hollyleaf who had killed Ashfur. :On the journey to find Sol (the rest of the Clan suspects that he is responsible for Ashfur's death), they get attacked by dogs. Lionblaze fights them off. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Lionblaze and Dovepaw go on a mission to the dam, along with Toadfoot and Tigerheart from ShadowClan, Whitetail and Sedgewhisker from WindClan, and Rippletail and Petalfur from RiverClan. Their goal is to kill the beavers unblock the river so the lake will once again be full. But when they arrive, they discover that the beavers are much larger and more dangerous than they had imagined. A loner named Woody shows up, and the cats ask him for help. At first he refuses, but he later changes his mind. All nine cats attack the beavers. Rippletail is killed, and a couple of the other warriors are wounded. Dovepaw is still haunted by the RiverClan warrior's death, and feels guilty for not saving him. :Poppyfrost disappears from camp to go to the moon pool to try to talk to her sister, Honeyfern who was killed by a snake bite. Jayfeather follows after her without her knowing. The she-cat finally realizes Jayfeather's presence, and he tries to convince her to come back home. Breezepelt suddenly shows up while Jayfeather is trying to comfort her, and attacks Poppyfrost, along with an unknown tom. Honeyfern fights alongside the ThunderClan medicine cat, and together they defeat the two cats. The attack was meant to make Jayfeather suffer. Fading Echoes :Ivypaw faked a dream from StarClan, telling Firestar that the Clan should take back the strip of territory they gave to ShadowClan. The "dream" was really Tigerstar's demand. ThunderClan attack ShadowClan. Dovepaw notices Tigerheart, a ShadowClan tom, slightly nod toward Ivypaw, Dovepaw's sister, as if he recognized her from somewhere. Instead of attacking her, he let her go. Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy, leaps on Firestar, biting his neck. Lionblaze jumps in to help his leader, but accidently kills Russetfur, who was already old and fragile. The Clan is suspicious, thinking that the battle should not have happened, and Blackstar gives back the territory. He says that it was not worth the blood spilled. Night Whispers :Ivypaw is about to battle Flametail in the Dark Forest, because Brokenstar tells her that is the only way to prove her loyalty. She agrees because she doesn't want the Dark Forest cats to know she is spying. She never gets a chance to attack Flametail because Tigerheart shoves her away and defends his brother. Ivypaw earns her loyalty to the Dark Forst cats because Tigerstar seems to trust her even though she didn't attack Flametail. Sign of the Moon'' :Toadstep and Lionblaze attack a dog that has gotten in to ThunderClan territory. At first, Lionblaze tries to lead the dog away from Briarlight, but his foot gets tangled in a bramble bush. The dog is about to attack Lionblaze, but Toadstep attacks the dog, and distracts it so Lionblaze untangles himself. The two drive away the dog. :Chasing Clouds and Jay's Wing attack an eagle. They manage to drive it away, but Chasing Clouds is quite injured. :In a battle with a Eagle, Swoop of Chestnut Hawk is killed.